A Contradictory Venture
by flawdsamm
Summary: Benson has noticed Amaro and Rollins struggles at SVU and sends them away on an undercover assignment infiltrating dangerous and filthy rich drug traders. Only problem is the duo are at odds with each other. Will this case help them make amends? Will a certain detective develop feelings? How will this affect their case and work ethic in the future?


(A/N: Thank you for taking time to read this story. I'm not sure if it's good or not. Be sure to write a review over what you think)

Sergeant Benson sat in her office deciding on what she wanted to do with her two elite officers. She wanted them to take a break from SVU because she saw that it was causing Amaro to have anxiety, insomnia, and paranoia. It caused Rollins to gamble and it affected her work ethic she was constantly showing up late for things and never put her best work in recent cases. As an officer of the law Olivia was not pleased but as a friend and a human being she understood their downfall. Her phone rang audibly.

"Sergeant Benson, SVU" Benson answered

"Sergeant wow. When did this happen?" Agent Porter said cheekily.

"Porter? Long time no talk. What brings you my way?" Benson asked intently.

"Well, I see you filed an undercover case for two of your detectives and I have just the case for you" Agent Porter replied

"Is it involving sex crimes?" The Sergeant asked

"Sexual assault, rape, aggravated assault, prostitution, and illegal drug usage sounds like svu to me. Oh and I'll fax you the case file. What's your fax number?

"Hold on lemme check. Okay it's 555-7890" Olivia said

"All right I'm going to send you the case file and get back with me if your detectives are going to take the case" Porter responded.

"How do we know that vice or narcotics won't wanna take this case?" Benson asked curiously.

"Vice and narcotics aren't an elite squad. You've got the case. I trust your guys can work this" Porter said

"Yeah I'll call you when I make a decision. All right? Ok...bye" Benson said ending the phone conversation.

Olivia hung up her cell phone as she heard the faxing machine printing the case file. Moments later she got up from her chair and reviewed the details of the case.

"Upper East side socialites are trading drugs for sex. Underage girls are being forced to have sex with socialites at events. Rich and famous couples and paying them money to keep quiet about the assaults" Olivia read silently in her head. She pondered about this case and decided if Nick and Amanda would be sane enough to go undercover for this case; she made a decision and called Porter back.

"Hello Porter, it's Benson. I'm calling to take the case. I think my detectives will just be thrilled to work this case" She said sarcastically fidgeting with a pen on her desk.

"I'm glad to hear it. I'm going to flying to Manhattan early tomorrow to discuss the objective of this case and give some forewarnings" Porter said notifying Olivia of his arrival.

"Well, I will be looking forward to your appearance. Until then?" Benson answered

"Yeah. I'll see you" Porter said releasing Olivia off of the phone for the second time that day. Olivia hung up and walked into the squad room. Amaro and Rollins were doing paperwork the squad room was unusually silent. Benson cleared her throat to get the squad's attention. Amaro averted his attention to his partner and motioned for Fin to do the same.

"Some changes are going to be made to this precinct. Rollins and Amaro you guys are going to be partnered for sometime meanwhile Fin & I will be working together" Benson stated looking at their puzzled reactions.

"I'm down with that" Fin said keeping his cool.

"Nick my partner? Olivia you have got to be playing a sick joke on me" Rollins said spitefully.

"Don't think I'm thrilled to be partners with the Gamblers Anonymous" Nick retorted

"And you wonder why Maria left you" Rollins said adding fuel to the flames.

"Cut it out. If you guys won't cooperate there are plenty of uni's I know willing to work SVU. I know Cassidy has some friends down at the Bronx Courthouse I can arrange for you to be security there?" Olivia said breaking up the altercation. "I didn't think so. You will work together and you will work together cohesively because well I was going to wait 'til Porter gets here but screw it. You're going undercover" Olivia continued. Nick and Amanda's countenance changed. Fin started to giggle.

"Good luck with that" Fin said returning to his paperwork.

"What's the operation?" Nick asked

"Upper East side socialites paying off rape and exchanging sex for drugs" Benson said bluntly

"How did we get an undercover gig?" Amaro responded.

"I will explain everything tomorrow when Agent Porter gets here" Benson replied

"It's been so long since I've been undercover" Nick admitted

"Of course it has" Rollins said sarcastically. Nick ignored her remark and sat back down at his desk and finished his paperwork so did Rollins and Benson went back into her office.

Wednesday

Agent Porter walked into the precinct with his briefcase. He spotted Olivia and walked towards her. She made eye contact with Porter and smiled cheekily.

"Dean! It's so good to see you" She said moving to hug him.

"You know me Olivia I was never one for hugs. Where are the two detectives" Porter said

"Right this way they're waiting in my office. They have a little tension between them" Benson admitted

"They're going to have to put that aside if they're going to be working this case" Porter remarked

"I know but they're good police. They will get the job done. You can count on that" Olivia promised

They entered into Benson's newly decorated office where Amaro and Rollins sat patient as they were each handed files.

"This is Special Agent Dean Porter whom I have worked undercover for a while back" Olivia said introducing them.

"I'm Nick Amaro" Nick said shaking his hand

"I'm Amanda Rollins" Amanda said.

"Good now that we are acquainted. I want to tell you more over what this case is about" Porter said flipping through his file.

"Before we delve into the case. I just wanna explain why I chose you two for the assignment. You guys these past few months have had it out for each other then you work it out but there's always that underlying friction. Honestly I don't know what it is but you guys need a break from all of this and this case will take anywhere from 3 weeks to 9 months to crack. I know you guys are great cops so I'm assigning you this case" Benson explained. They sat silent not saying a word.

"With that being said here are your new identities: drivers license, birth records, apartment leases, marriage certificate, the whole shebang. Ideally you will be undercover for four months. I will meet you guys every Tuesday morning at 5:45am at Rhonda's bakery on E86th street. Your objective is to friend Clare and Brad Oel whom you will be living across. You need to find out as much information as you can about their rape coverups and drug trades. You friend their friends. These are the classiest, richest, and some of the most esteemed people in the New York state. Don't do anything to piss them off" Agent Porter said, Amaro and Rollins looked at each other and looked back down at the case file.  
"Any questions?" Porter remarked.

"So our name's are Savanna and Nathan Navarro" Amaro commented

"Anna and Nate for short" Porter said

"I'm okay with this" Amanda said pushing her hair behind her ear.

"Good because you've gotta start tomorrow morning. Oh and I almost forgot here is your key. Take a taxi to the apartment it is furnished and you'll see everything you need to know on the nightstand in the bedroom. Everything else you need to know is in the file" Agent Porter said making them aware.

"Well can we have a minute Porter" Benson asked politely. He left her office.

"If this is too much you tell me okay? I'll pull you right out" Benson said making her detectives feel safe.

"We've got this and Nick I know we're not exactly best buds but I'm willing to put our differences aside to get this job done" Amanda said emphatically.

"Me too" Amaro replied.


End file.
